<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wherever you want to. by BLUKWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341675">Wherever you want to.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUKWolf/pseuds/BLUKWolf'>BLUKWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll figure out the details later [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Naruto Epilogue, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, They both leave at the end because they want to heal, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, jiraiya is mentioned because those three years are good change material, they deserve to heal together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUKWolf/pseuds/BLUKWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought of leaves, and oceans. Thought of sunlight and rain and the sound it made when the sky cried and the wind laughed. Thought of the world they both had saved and how much it had costed them to come back to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiraiya &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll figure out the details later [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wherever you want to.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off, it's not Sasunaru, it's Sasunaru friendship because they deserved a good development and not something licking at the edge of toxic and obsessive.</p><p>Second, please excuse the mistakes, english is not my first language.</p><p>And, yeah i forgot to put it but mentioned, implied sex. It could be underage but i'm not sure because Naruto had fifteen...? Let's say it's underage but, it was consented.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come with me."</p><p>Naruto paused, and listened. </p><p>"You don't have to, but it would… it would be better. For both of us."</p><p>He thought back to that day, when the two of them met at the Valley of the End. Thought back to losing, to making promises and holding tight to them because that was who he was. What he had. </p><p>He thought back to leaving once, too. With a different man by his side and a different goal in mind, one that would lead him to do right by the promise he'd made to Sakura, to himself. He thought of the wonders he saw beyond the village's walls, beyond what he knew and what he loved.</p><p>Thought of festivals he'd attended, dancing with people he didn't know and talking, laughing in a way he hadn't done so in so long, singing offkey and having the time of his life. Thought of those years where he trained mind and body to fulfill his dreams, but allowing himself to enjoy that freedom and cherise it with a heart full of joy and excitement and love.</p><p>He remembered wandering up a hill and looking past the canopy of the trees at the skirts of that same hill, seeing the colors of the sunset blend together to make the night come as an old friend.</p><p>His mind conjured the day he stumbled upon a building, winded and a little sore from his training, to inviting smiles and soft hands caressing his back in patterns that had him moaning and sighing. Of Jiraiya laughing like a baboon when he came back the next day, flustered and shy and all the way relaxed, with his shoulders less tense and his neck marked, his lips slightly swollen and a pleasurable ache in his lower regions.</p><p>He thought of people he had met, places he had seen. Of the old lady in Kusa chastising him for his attire, the blacksmith trying to sell him a katana he hadn't known how to wield. The children playing in the trees, running down the streets while chasing and shouting and laughing at each other. Of that cortesan smiling at him full of gentleness, who teached him how to serve tea and how to use his azure eyes to get what he wanted. Of the beautiful young man at the front desk on that inn he had stayed in while Jiraiya went out of town, of thinking about him and feeling butterflies dancing on his belly.</p><p>He thought of Jiraiya, enjoying life while everything seemed to crumble around them both, of the smile on the man's face and his antics. He thought of the man who teached him how to live and how to enjoy life, how he was so much more than just his teacher; he was family and friend and a father figure.</p><p>Sasuke hesitated once he saw Naruto's far away look, how his eyes seemed to be on places he still didn't know. </p><p>"I know you love this place. You don't have to, but we're coming back," he paused, unsure, then carried on, "if you decide to come, we'll come back." </p><p>It sounded like a promise. It sounded so much like a promise that both of them felt their throats closing up, their eyes founding each other as tended to happen whenever one or the other were in the vicinity. Sasuke noted that Naruto wasn't afraid to meet his gaze head on, that the blonde didn't seem to resent him, nor hate him. </p><p>He felt a pang of gratitude for that.</p><p>"And where would we go?" </p><p>Sasuke shrugged, uncaring. But his eyes moved to the east, then north. He swepped his eyes around them both, wanting to extend his arms wide to take it all in.</p><p>"Wherever you want to."</p><p>Naruto swallowed, that little bit of hope blossoming on his chest. He knew that Sasuke wasn't telling him everything, that there was something to this sudden proposition the raven-haired man was keeping close to himself.</p><p>He didn't care, though. He couldn't. </p><p>He knew there was a long way for both of them. For their friendship, their tentative brotherhood they felt once when they were children, reinforced by a legend and marked by the Sun and the Moon on the palms of their hands.</p><p>He turned around, with memories on his mind and warmth on his heart. Sasuke looked at him sideways. </p><p>Naruto smiled, wide and joyful and so much like the sun it was truly fitting.</p><p>"I want to go to Uzushio, pay my respects." </p><p>Sasuke stilled, then relaxed, then nodded.</p><p>"Wherever you want to."</p><p>He thought of leaves, and oceans. Thought of sunlight and rain and the sound it made when the sky cried and the wind laughed. Thought of the world they both had saved and how much it had costed them to come back to each other.</p><p>He thought of friendship, of love and joy. And of healing and moving on.</p><p>He rather liked that thought. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not Sasuke's biggest fan, but I read a rant on Tumblr about how Naruto should have gone with Sasuke at the end because they both needed to heal and get to know each other properly, so.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>